Immersed in Ignorance
by ITookTheCookiee
Summary: "Peering forward, I took in his emerging dark silhouette. My instincts were screaming for me to run. They were pounding my stiff legs to turn towards the other direction, but it was his ominous and alluring smirk that alarmed yet enticed me. I could trust him. I think."
1. Prologue

**A/N – I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer and are from the book: "Twilight" which I also do not own.**

**PLEASE READ THIS SUMMARY BEFORE YOU READ THE REST OF THE STORY BECAUSE YOU'LL GET CONFUSED. Thanks.**

**Bella spent her whole life feeling another's heartbeat drum against hers. The possibility that someone could hear hers as well was her own was only source of hope during the dreary days spent in the "hospital". She hoped that she could someday meet this person or even see the outside world itself. Little did she know that their long-awaited meeting was just a plan that the golden eyed Dr. Cullen set up in an attempt to delve into and figure out the connection between these two as well as ruin their lives forever.**

**-Thanks for reading! **

**Prologue**

The clouds, their dark, brooding selves glared at me. Their attempt at intimidation was accomplished as I wrapped my arms around myself, shrinking. I shut my eyes as the vicious wind whipped my unkempt mahogany hair onto my heated face. The natural smell of leaves from the forest behind me swirled around my nose, giving me the urge to sneeze. The flowers beneath me were fighting a losing battle as the harsh winds refused to give up; it took the petals and inelegantly thrust it away, into the unknown. Like the good against evil, the beautiful against the ugly, the harsh wind against the elegant flowers; the noble were taking part in a fruitless fight.

Peering forward, my heart rate increased as I took in his emerging dark silhouette. My instincts were screaming for me to run. They were pounding my stiff legs to turn towards the other direction, but it was his ominous and alluring smirk that alarmed yet enticed me.

I could _trust_ him.

I think.

When he reached for me, his rough hand gripped my fragile one and without reducing speed, he jerked me into the foreboding forest.

"Trust me," his alluring voice whispered as he griped my hand tighter.

I was suddenly not so sure. He was gradually showing his new self. His _cold _and_ dangerous_ self. Yet I was still there. Still letting him lead me into the unknown. Still blindly trusting him with myself, my soul, my _life_.

I stumbled over twigs and fallen branches as my wavering gaze found his furtively dark eyes.

They weren't the same smoldering green that I had dreamed of seeing again.

They were black.

The further we ventured into the forest, the more my surroundings closed in on me, suffocating me, smothering me.

Startled, alarmed and bewildered by our sudden stop, my shaky gaze sought for his obscure pebbles for eyes. The same eyes that were once a source of solace and the same eyes that now portrayed concepts of mystery and anonymity. The last of the flower petals stumbled in the air as the wind led it on an interminable journey into the unknown.

It was led somewhere else. Somewhere that was away from here. Somewhere that was_ anywhere _but here.

So I was alone - with _him_.

Unfazed by the brooding atmosphere, a sinister smile played at the ends of his lips as his smooth yet menacing voice glided into my ears. Inching down my neck…

"You haven't changed at all…" The raspy yet smooth voice whispered as I felt his teeth graze my neck, "And your blood smells good as well…"

I shuddered in bewilderment.

**A/N- I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't own the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

The incessant beats of my heart increased in speed, perspiration clung to me like a bur and my breath grew hoarse as my adrenaline spiked. The blaring of the alarm continued to assault my ears as I scampered down the dark, foreboding halls.

Sounds of bloodcurdling shouts resounded down the halls causing the harsh realities to come crashing down on me, pounding at my skull.

_They _were near.

I knew what they wanted and although it would be easier to give up the information and just admit defeat, my survival instincts told me to run.

Freedom was close.

Somewhere in my sub-consciousness, the concept of "freedom" had personified. I could almost grasp it. I could almost smell it. It smelt like blue lotus flowers ripening in the late evening sun as its last rays lingered on the intense beauty that the misty midnight blue petals portrayed. It smelt like fresh spring water, not rainwater. Rainwater seemed polluted by mankind somehow, but the crisp smell of spring water – it was untainted by the horrors of humanity.

Freedom.

It was… pure, unpolluted and _oh_ so close.

Their ominous footsteps were fast approaching. They were getting closer, and they could easily catch me but I refused to listen to the pessimistic part of my brain. I could make it.

I would.

I allowed the foreign feelings of hope to wash over me. It radiated out of my pores and increased in size the closer I got to the door. The door meant Freedom. Freedom meant hope. Hope meant happiness. Happiness meant-

Five pale fingers gripped my sickly thin arm.

As they tightened their grip and yanked me backwards, I felt my feelings of hope and happiness wash away as I was abruptly brought into reality. The truth of what I had done began to personify; it showered over me as the idea of freedom continued to drift away, out of reach.

Stupid. I was so _stupid_.

The idea of freedom was exactly that, an idea and certainly not something to strive for.

Hesitantly, I lifted my eyes to look at my capture but I wasn't even allowed to see who it was before a sharp pain submerged me into blackness...

* * *

Bright.

The room radiated brightness. So bright that the vivid rays emitted from the plain white walls surrounding me penetrated my eyelids and into my long forgotten consciousness – coaxing me away from the unfulfilled wishes that associate itself with blissful sleep.

I took a deep breath.

A rush of cool air crawled down my dry throat, venturing through my lungs. My sense of awareness and consciousness became more apparent with every breath. It was when I open my brown, yet bloodshot eyes that I remembered that I had never been able to achieve any sense of freedom. I had lost.

Nevertheless, it was the sound of the precious heartbeat echoing through my eardrums that gave me hope. I let a small smile tug at the ends of my lips before my blank mask was put in its place.

There were cameras in here; I didn't know where, but many were hidden in this room.

I had to remain indifferent. I couldn't trust these people – I never did and I never would.

As I stretched my fatigued muscles into a sitting position, I listened. For as long as I could remember, the heartbeat had been a part of my life. Urging me on. In fact, just listening to the heartbeat gave me hope. Hope that I would not be alone; hope that I would not stay here forever; hope that someone else could feel my heartbeat as well. I placed a shaky hand over my existing heartbeat and listened to the two heartbeats. The incredible heartbeats were fascinating to me. They always had been.

With eyes widening in intense fear, I mentally scolded myself for allowing my attention to be diverted. Here was not the place to lose my awareness of my surroundings. These people here were not to be trusted. You never knew what they would do next. They may say one thing, but their eyes would surely say another.

It was as if they were secretly planning and plotting a scheme against me. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that it would happen – soon.

Swinging my strained legs over the bed and onto the cold concrete ground below, I sluggishly tugged my swollen feet towards the door and twisted the handle.

Locked. Just as I suspected.

I shut my eyes, obscuring my hazy vision and counted to ten whilst straining to hear the heartbeat over the growing claustrophobia. It was gnawing on me and fighting for my attention. I could feel it. My breathing became more laboured as I was on the verge of a panic attack. They knew about the claustrophobia, yet they continued their vile games regardless. They were probably sitting in their labs watching me. I knew they were.

They didn't know about my heartbeat, at least I hoped they didn't.

They've asked me questions suspiciously close to my heartbeat, but each time, I would answer neutrally. Although they do accept my limited answers with quick smiles, there is a hint of menace behind their knowing smirks.

Nevertheless, I would never give them the satisfaction of knowing. Ever.

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. With no sign of a clock in this room, the miniscule window at the top corner was the only way I knew if the murky night was approaching.

Amongst the tedious counting of breaths, the accompanying heartbeat reassured me that I was not alone and it was then that I promised myself that I would find this other person. But for now, I would have to endure this... isolation.

I frowned in confusion. Rays of sunshine seemed to be shining through the miniscule window at the corner of the room, directly onto my closed eyelids. Sleep had taken its time in its task to secure me in its grip and it was in this sleep-induced haze that I realized that the sun had finally made a long-awaited appearance.

Maybe things were changing; maybe things were looking up; maybe- I shook my head as I mentally scolded myself for even indulging myself in the possibility of anything even remotely close to freedom.

My head snapped up as there was a knock on the door. Without my consent, the door was opened and he entered. Due to force of habit, he presented me with a smile that was just as passive if not sinister. His smile may have fooled me in the past, but it was eyes that portrayed his real emotions. With his sandy blonde hair, gold orbs for eyes and pasty white hospital coat, he was the exact image of normality.

"Bella," He said, radiating dishonesty.

"Dr. Cullen," I replied stiffly. He walked past me and I cringed away as he sat on the chair next to my bed in one fluid motion.

"It has come to my attention that you have made many unsuccessful attempts as escaping. At first, it was humorous, but now it has become sort of… futile. Do you not agree?" At this, his seemingly kind smile had turned into a hideous sneer and his golden eyes flared. "We know that you do not trust us and we respect that, but to take part in these mindless games is childish." He flicked his hand, stood up and gracefully walked to the chipped door as I once again cringed away from his close proximity. "I hope you will not consider or act upon this again or there _will_ be consequences." His suddenly black eyes looked into mine unflinchingly and directly contrasted with his sudden cheery tone when he said "Now! I think I am able to forget this little _incident _if you are-"

He was barely able to finish his sentence before the sounds of hurried footsteps and unanswered questions resounded across the hall.

A sinister, almost excited look dawned across Dr. Cullen's normally composed face for a fraction of a second before he rushed out of the room, forgetting to shut the door behind him. What made me hesitate when I reached to open the door to follow him was the fact that Dr. Cullen forgets nothing. This must have been a plan… I shook my head as I banished any resounding thoughts sparked from my paranoia before I followed him out.

I rushed across the corridor and turned to the left, into the main hall next to the entrance. Amongst the congregation of surrounding security guards there was the limp body of a boy who seemed around my age with a shock of bronze colored hair.

"What's all this about?" Dr. Cullen demanded. His usual calm voice boomed with such gravitas across the room and his accompanying sense of authority halted all the uproar at once.

All of the guards immediately moved in a careful line in front of Dr. Cullen as one of them formally addressed him.

"Sir, we brought him in and we are sure that it could be him." I was barely comprehend what the guard had said before I felt an impossible tug pull me towards the broken shell of a boy.

I took a step forward.

I quickly mentally scolded myself for my brief thoughtless action, before I glanced at Dr. Cullen. He had the hint of a smile ghosting upon his lips before he glanced at the guards.

"Take him to _the_ room." He said with a nod of approval and an emphasis on the word "the".

I looked on in bewilderment as I felt strangely protective for this boy I had never met. I didn't want the guards to take him, but I was too powerless to do anything about it.

As soon as they were gone, Dr. Cullen turned towards me and produced a sinister smile when he saw my stunned yet torn expression.

"Aren't you glad you've met our new patient?" He asked whilst keeping his creepy smile in place.

That was when it dawned on me.

I wasn't being paranoid earlier.

Dr Cullen never forgets anything, let alone forgetting to lock my door.

He had planned this and I'm sure this meeting wasn't the only thing he had planned.

**A/N – I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review!**


End file.
